Sam and Her Daughter
by omggcece
Summary: Her mom still gets on her nerves, though, she thinks while eating her gummy worms. / In which Sam tries to fix her mistakes as a parent. Sequel to "Everything's Changing"


She's Esperanza Benson, daughter of singer-songwriter, actress, and rock star Sam Puckett a.k.a S-Puck. She doesn't do _bullying _and _fighting _and _public schools._

But for some reason, her idiot of a father (nerd, dork - nork, an inventor at Pear) found it necessary that she have a "normal child" and hang around normal kids.

_Seriously?_

Like, what if she gets a disease or something from them...? But with _Sam _(it doesn't seem quite right to call her Mommy, ha!) not here to back her up, on a world tour doing freaking awesome stuff while all her Dad does is make pocket-sized lap-tops and stuff, she ended up going to a public school for junior high.

And after lots of run-ins with Amber Quinn, eighth-grader, for flirting with her super hot boyfriend she ended up in bed with a broken jaw drinking her _food _through a stupid straw watching stupid television listening too her stupid seven-year-old sister go on about...something. She wasn't - and isn't go too - listen. But she knows it's stupid. She's _sure, absolutely positive _that it's stupid.

"'Ranza, Sara?" A soft voice asks and her breath suddenly hitches in her throat. _Mom. _No, wait. _Sam. _Yeah, Sam.

There's a shocked silence in the room for a moment before Sara jumps off her bed and runs into her mother's arms. She can't really - doesn't want too - move her head towards the door but she can see them out of the corner of her right eye. There is glitter splashed on her face and it kinda looks like she's sweating glitter 'cause she's sweating and there's glitter on her face...

...Yeah. That was lame, stupid. She's been around Sara and Samuel too much. It's really weird how she's the only smart, cool, pretty, popular, and freakin' _AWESOME _one out of the "Golden Trio" as the paparazzi calls them.

Anyway, her mother's outfit is, like, _WAY _too revealing for a wife, mother of three - at least, she thinks so. The shorts just _barely _even reach her upper-thigh and she's wearing those kind of hooker shoes she _knows _she hates. Ugh. When will her mother _learn?_

Uh-oh. No, no, she's coming over here! Oh, _gosh, _you wish the pain in your jaw wasn't so bad you could barely move.

"What happened, sweetie?" She asks, Samuel sitting on her lap and Sara staring at her like she's the best thing since grilled cheese.

"I don't like your shorts - or your heels." Her eyes widen at this blunt statement and Sara gasps.

"You can't talk to Mommy like that!" Sara yells, getting on her tippy-toes and thrusting her pointing finger in your face. Unfortunately, her finger touches your jaw and well, uh, you dunno - maybe you're just really that dramatic or it just hurt that bad. All you know is that it _hurt, _okay?

"Sara, stop it!" Sam yells at her. Sara pouts, and crosses her arms her over her chest. Sam seems to count down from 10 and when she's finished, she appears to have calmed down considerably. "Go downstairs and do whatever you've been doing with your father while I've been gone! Take Samuel, with you, too."

Sara rolls her eyes and takes Samuel by the hand, leading him out of your room. _Thank Lord Almighty! _Now, all you have to do is get rid of your annoying mother.

"Err, sorry about that. Now, please tell me why you're sitting here with a broken jaw." Sam carefully, very carefully traces her fingers over your jaw and you want too spit in her face, break one of those stupid fingers, or just _something. _But you don't. You're not that messed up, you guess - that's what Jack Jackie off of that news show thingy says when that Garila lady starts making fun of you.

"I really don't think that's any of your business. Why are you here, anyway? Weren't you supposed to be on a world tour with June Skulls, your new _band?" _You practically spit out the last part, your grey eyes narrowing (_where _did you get those eyes, anyway? You've been asking since before you can remember but you never get an answer so you just assume it's from a distant relative, or something).

"I came home because I was worried about you!" Sam shouts, and your Mom's back to normal - that's one thing (and you hope the _only _thing you guys have in common) that's the same about you two - _your temper._

"We'll you shouldn't have! I don't need you! Why don't you just leave us all and take Sara and Samuel with you? I bet Dad is tired of you and feels the same way, too!" You yell back just as equally mad at her and her mouth opens and closes and you try not to laugh - she kinda, maybe looks like a fish in those animated movies where animals can talk and _oh, _you're not on topic!

"Well, fine then. I'll, uh, call Diana and tell her I'm continuing the world tour. I'm not leaving you," she says, adding on the last part (you guess she notices the hopeful, happy look on your face), "or your father. It's gonna take more than that to get rid of me forever. You may have won the battle, but the war's not over yet, baby," and there's that stupid Sam smile you've seen on countless of magazine covers - it says, _cocky, confidence, and "yeah, I'm better than you,"._

.

It's the next morning and Sam left last night - she tried to convince Freddie to run away with her, tour the world with her but as usual, Dad says, _"The kids need a normal childhood. A good education. I don't want them to be another child star who goes crazy once they're too old for Disney."_

She laughs, really laughs, and you've never seen her laugh like that around you. She throws her head back and when she finally recovers, she smiles brightly down at Sara and Samuel. They say, "Mommy!" and run into her arms at exactly the same time. It's like some stupid scene out of a stupid movie as they mumble wishes and pleads of, _"Don't go, Mommy! Stay with us!" _but no one can really hear it or understand as they're talking into her shirt...

-But everyone knows what they're saying. They've done this too many times, it's _old, _and you're plain tired of Sam putting us all through all these stupid and meaningless _goodbyes. _You hate saying good-by, so as usual you don't go down there and say anything to your Mom.

Later on, Zepher visits you and says _"You shouldn't have took the punch for me, Esperanza," _and it sounds like music to hers, like something she's never heard before - better than any of the crap her Mom comes out with, anyway. You think back too two weeks ago, when Amber finally realized it takes two to make an relationship and got _so _mad at Zepher she tried to punch him. You don't what was going through your head at this moment, but you jump in front of him just in time and Amber hits you instead, successfully breaking her jaw. Now, you think, you would've just let Zepher take it - who knew girlie-girl Amber could throw a real, hard punch?

It feels like _hours _as he waits for you to say something back and you try too convey words in your head and it make it sounds as poetic and _beautiful, musical _as he did. But soon you figure out that's never gonna happen and you just say what's on your mind. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

He smiles, wide and big, and you let out a strangled sound that sounds like a laugh. "So, Esperanza, when are you coming back to school?"

The small smile fades and she looks at her _Hello Kitty _bed instead of his face. She honestly doesn't know. It still hurts to smile, or eat, or _talk _and Grandma still makes her drink her food through a straw (but really, that doesn't count, 'cause even Samuel knows Grandma Marissa is crazy - even slightly insane. We've heard the stories!).

But you're pretty sure even your thick-headed father has figured out right about now that most of the reason you're so lazy and everything hurts so _bad _and so _much _is because of the bullying, and your Mom gone all the time, and your complicated _thingy _with Zepher (who, note, is two years older than me!).

So, you're pretty sure considering that you'll stay away longer. Your dad won't care, he won't be back in full-force Dad mode until Sam comes back (they really are soul mates, so in love and all that shizz). In a way, you _are _kind of happy Mom's coming back soon (only four cities left, folks!).

"Uh, I don't know...maybe another week or so," you answer back, reluctantly, finally meeting his gaze. You see something flicker across his face - maybe disappointment? (you hope with all your heart that's what you saw) - before he quickly regains his normal, happy face.

"That's cool. See you later, alright?" He says, laying a soft hand on her peanut butter colored skin (ugh, such an unromantic color!) and she's shocked for a moment before she shyly replies, _"yes", _and then he's gone.

There's a slight ringing tone in the back of her mind and just before it stops, she sees it's just her cell phone. "Yo, it's 'Ranza! What's up, what's 'sup?"

"Hey, it's Mom," Sam says, laughing at her greeting and Esperanza holds back a groan. "Which one do you like more: chocolate or gummy worms?"

Her eyebrows raise in confusion before she slowly answers, "Uh, gummy worms, Sam."

"Cool." The line cuts dead, and then she's gone. _Again._

.

The next Monday she receives a package of foreign gummy worms in the mail. After some hesitation, she grumpily decides to eat them - it's good not to have too eat food mashed up and in a cup.

Well, uh, at least she's trying, she guesses. Sam still gets on her every last nerve, though.

.

**A/N: Heey! I hope you liked this little stor-ay!:)**

**I think it shall be likes this - every chapter, there'll be like a oneshot/drabble that all adds up to the main story plots, though - Esperanza finding out Freddie's not her father, Sam getting back in 'Ranza's good graces, and Esperanza's on little problems - you know, Zepher, Amber bullying her...yeah, good stuff.**

**I kinda see Esperanza with, well, peanut butter colored like skin (really, that's the only way I can think to describe it! I'll be your BF FOREVER if you come up with a different way to say it!), jet black hair with dark blue streaks in it (you can barely tell they're there), hair in etheir a ponytail or two pigtails (when straightened out, it goes to waist), and very skinny, athletic, and tall for her age. We've fast-forwarded two years since the epilogue of Everything's Changing, so yeah, 'Ranza is twelve. We start the story in November and go from there, alright? Yeah? Cool XD**

**I suggest you read Everything's Changing before reading this, but I'm pretty sure you can read this alone...**

**~Happy Fourth of July!**


End file.
